They Love Me
by TheCupcakeViking
Summary: I had no idea how I ended up in the middle of the Dragon Ball Z-universe. But here I am, with two very handsome men fighting over me. If they had been normal men, like humans, then I wouldn't mind them fighting but these two had so much power that I was afraid they would literally tear me apart. Zarbon/OC, Vegeta/OC. Maybe a little OOC. Rated M.
1. Chapter I

**Hello everyone, it's me, TheCupcakeViking. xD**

**I know that I shouldn't begin another story before I'm done with the other one, but I just had an idea to this new story I simply _had _to write. And that's how this one came to life. **

**Anyway, this story is based on Dragon Ball Z. It takes place when the team is on Namek. If there is any mistakes, I apologies but I haven't read Dragon Ball in at least five years, so everything in this story is from my memory and what I can find on the internet. **

**At first it was supposed to be Krillin who found my OC, but then I decided to make Dodoria and Zarbon find her. It's much more fun if the story begins with the "bad" guys. And it was supposed to be a story only about my OC and Vegeta, but I'm starting to slowly changing my mind about that too. **

**Well, better stop blabbering now. xD R&R and have fun. xD**

**Dislaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama does, only my OC belongs to me. :-) **

* * *

Okay, it all started with me watching Dragon Ball Z on TV. It was just another Monday with me being home alone yet again while mum and dad was working. My room was a mess and I knew that I would have to clean it up before they got home or else they would scold me for being lazy and messy. Normally I wouldn't really care about what they said, but today I wasn't in the mood for their lessons.

"Go Vegeta." I suddenly shouted causing Boomer to look up at me with a displeased look in his brown eyes.

The golden retriever stood up and walked out the door and I couldn't help but smile. No matter what people said about animals being less smart that humans, my dog had a exeptionel gift for making expressions a human would be proud of. Sometimes I wondered if my dog had been human in another life. The TV screen suddenly went wide causing me to blink my eyes in an effort to make the small dots dissapear from my sight. When it didn't succeed I decided to lie down on my bed overwhelmed by the sudden tiredness I felt. I collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling before closing my eyes, only to open them again a minute after.

'_Why am I so tired? It wasn't that late when I went to bed last night ... Was it?_' I thought to myself and followed a fly around the room.

* * *

"Hey Zarbon, there's a unconscious girl here. She looks like those weaklings from planet Earth." a male voice said somewhere above me.

I grunted in my half sleeping state, trying to tell them to shut the fuck up, but my mind didn't work clearly enough to talk just yet. Instead I rolled over on my left side but soon realized that I wasn't in my bed. Confused I sat up cross legged and took in my surroundings. As I realized that what I was looking at wasn't just pictures but really a place with a green sky, bluish grass and weird trees I got a feeling that I actually knew this place, I heard somebody cough behind me to get my attention. I turned my head and glanzed over my shoulder, only to jump to my feet and back away from the two persons looking at me.

"Hello, girl." one of them said, a man with light blue skin and golden eyes, a long green braid. His head apparel tiara and earrings reminded me of a guy I knew and his battle armor that was common in my favorite anime and manga.

"Zarbon? You've got to be kidding me." I said with a feeling of beginning panic.

The warrior only looked surprised at the fact that I knew who he was for about ten seconds before giving me his trademark arrogant smirk. Movement in the corner of my right eye made me turn around so I was standing face to face with Zarbon's teammate Dodoria. The nasty pink guy with the spiky head and pointy ears was in the samme battle armor as Zarbon and I recognized him right away to the the one that Vegeta kills.

"Where am I?"

They both glanze at each other but just as Dodoria is about to say something, Zarbon made him change his mind with a hard glare.

"I think that it would be best if you come with us to a safe place. This is not the place for a girl to walk on her own, you know." Zarbon said politely and I was tempted to say that the only dangerous about this place, was them and Frieza. I resisted though but that didn't mean that I would just follow them.

"I'm afraid that I can't accept your offer." I said declining his offer and taking a step back. "I'm sure you have many other things to do than be my personal escort."

"Of course we have. Important things too." Dodoria bragged with a sick smile that made me mentally high five a fantasy-Vegeta for killing Pinky here.

Zarbon didn't look impressed with my attempt to turn down his offer and ignored his comrade completely, following me in my attempt to make a bigger distance between me and them. He smirked at me and for some reason I wanted nothing else that to wish that he was a good guy. I mean, the man was rather good-looking, if you like lizards that is.

"I'm afraid," he said repeating my own words and grabbing my wrist. "I have to insist.

Sighing I gave in, though I was already planning my escape. I had to restrain myself from blushing like a school girl when Zarbon scooped me up in his arms and held me bridal style as he leaped into the air and flew me back to their temporarily base, not caring if Dodoria followed or not. I had a good excuse to lean into his muscular chest and would have slapped myself in my face because I found myself comfortable in a non-living villains arms if it wasn't because of the fact that we were very high up in the air and I couldn't fly like the other people in this manga could.

"Why are you blushing?" Zarbon asked and glazed at me for five seconds and then looked up again.

"I'm not blushing." I snorted not so lady-like.

"Yes, you are." he insisted, making me turn my head away from him and denying to answer him.

I don't really know how long we were flying but when I noticed we were loosing height, I glanced around trying to see our destination but was disappointed when I saw nothing but wilderness. I looked up at Zarbon questioning him with my eyes. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the look on my face.

"What? Did you really think I would just give our base location up when you in reality are our enemy?" he asked mockingly, making me blush from embarrassment.

When he stood on the ground again, he ripped off a piece of his cape and blinded me by binding it around my head. He then lifted my up again and _ran_ with me. When he finally stopped and removed the cloth from my eyes, I was standing inside a room with some machines with a figure in one of them. I gasped and completely forgot about Zarbon as I walked over to the machine with the man inside.

"Vegeta." I whispered and glared at the man inside the machine.

"So you know the Prince of Saiyans." Zarbon mumbled and sighed. "I have to go for a little while. Don't move from this room or I will have to punish you. And _don't_ touch _anything_." he added and left me alone with my biggest idol.

"He's way hotter when he's actually living than he is on a piece of paper." I said to myself.

I quickly moved away from the machine, when I looked up at his face again. There, right in front of me, with a furious look in his eyes, was Vegeta not at all sleeping or what he was doing before. No, Vegeta was very much awake.

And very much pissed.

* * *

How should he tell his boss about the strange girl he and Dodoria had discovered while on their way to where the earthlings was? She had clearly been confused of her being there and the way she said his name like it was impossible for him to actually be there. The look of disgust and knowing satisfaction when she had seen Dodoria, like she knew something they didn't.

And then there was this feeling he had when he sensed her power. Yes, he had sensed it, but it was not like any other power he had ever felt before. If he had to say anything, he would say that her power was sleeping and she herself didn't even realise the strength she possessed. He would even go so far as to conclude that this strange girl was much more powerful than even Frieza.

He didn't know why but he had taken her to where Vegeta was kept while he was recovering from the wounds he had given to him during their fight. When she had seen the prince, she had shown a expression of love and complete devotion which meant that she could be a possible danger. He had no doubt that the prince would sense her enormous power too and maybe even use her for his own benefits. But for now, the prince was in a fake coma while recovering. It should give him at least six more hours before he had to return to retrieve the girl.

Until then he had to figure out how to deal with the girl. He didn't want to tell his boss just yet before he knew what she was.

"You seem like something is troubling you, Zarbon?" Frieza asked without looking at his adviser.

"It's nothing, master. I was just wondering how to deal with the Saiyan when he awakens later." Zarbon said keeping his voice emotionless.

Frieza nodded, not seeming to be suspicious of him right now. Of someone so strong and powerful as Frieza, he was surprisingly easy to manipulate into doing something and Zarbon shortly wondered what it would be like to serve the girl. He quickly pushed his thoughts away and focused on his master in front of him. He sighed inwardly and wasn't sure if he liked this uncertainness the girl made in him.

"How _is_ the Saiyan doing?" Frieza asked casually like they were talking about the weather.

"His wounds is healing as they should. Six more hours and he should be ready for me to question." Zarbon answered and bowed his head a little.

"Very well. But why are you here? I thought you were on your way to kill the weaklings and Kakarot with Dodoria?" Frieza said and turned his head towards his adviser.

"I was, master Frieza, but then I remembered that I had to check up on Vegeta's healing process and give you a status report." Zarbon said smoothly and bowed his head again.

"I see. Well now you have done that, go and kill Kakarot's friends. I think I will join in later and kill Kakarot myself." Frieza turned his head away from Zarbon and the tone clearly told Zarbon that he was dismissed.

"As you command, master." Zarbon said and walked outside.  
Once outside Frieza's spaceship Zarbon paused. Should he go against his masters order and go to the girl or should he go and fight? The answer seemed obvious enough, but for Zarbon it wasn't. Shaking of the feeling that something was wrong, he flew in the direction were he sensed the earthlings ki.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? :-D**


	2. Chapter II

**Wee, chapter II is uploaded. This chapter is longer than the first, because I forced myself to keep going and in the end it became kind of ... sappy, I think it's called? But I was running out of ideas and then this sort of just wrote itself ...**

**More blabbering at the bottom. xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all related to the story except from the OC. **

**R&R, please? (^.^)**

* * *

I had no idea how to react. I mean, how would you react, when you suddenly found yourself in the universe of Dragon Ball with a very angry Saiyan glaring at you with a glare so deadly it could have killed you? You would have run, right? That's what I did - or what I _tried_ to. I had no idea how it was possible, but I heard a sound of shattering glass and then I found myself face to face with a not so happy Vegeta. And he was completely naked.

"Who are you?" he sneered at me and grabbed my wrist.

"My name is Yukika." I answered and couldn't hold the whimper back no matter how hard I tried.

I felt it like my wrist was breaking. I tried to force his hand away from my wrist, but I couldn't even make him look down.

"Why are you here?" he sneered and tightened his hand around my wrist.

"It ... It hurts, Vegeta. Let go." I whimpered trying to blink away the tears.

"Pathetic."

Vegeta pushed me away from him with a disgusted snort. I fell back and landed on my butt. I wanted to glare evilly at him, but remembered his nude state. I blushed and kept my gaze at the floor. I heard Vegeta snort again and then walk over to me.

"Have you never seen a naked man before?" he asked with a low voice.

I shook my head, not lifting my gaze to him. Hell, how could I? He was standing there, right in front of me, _naked_. I mean, he was supposed to be a non-living thing, only alive on TV and in my head. I didn't even know how I ended up in this world, so how was I supposed to know how to react when my favourite person in my favourite manga was standing in front of me, showing the whole universe his Adam-costume?

"Hm, you have never been taken by a man then?" he asked and I felt my face literally _burn _by his words.

"No and I plan on dying a virgin." I yelled shutting my eyes.

I heard a deep chuckle and wanted nothing else but to smack him on his head. The real Vegeta was very much different from the one living inside my head. I started to wonder if my love for this Saiyan was good for my mentality.

"Look, I have no idea where I am, why I am here or how I get back home, but for the love of all Gods, please cover yourself. I'm pretty sure I will get permanently wounds the way my cheeks keeps burning." I said with a flustered and insecure voice.

Vegeta was silent for a long time, so long that I was starting to think he had left me. The thought of me being alone in this kind of place kind of freaked me out. But when I felt the air stir around me, making my hair move slightly, my nerves instantly calmed down as I knew that the arrogant Saiyan hadn't left me fending for myself.

"Did Kakarot's friend's bring you here?" he asked and by the low sound of cloth, I figured he was finally dressing.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. I just know that one minute I'm lying on my bed back home and the next I'm waking up at this weird place and gets kidnapped by none other than Zarbon himself." I said and suddenly felt the tiredness overwhelming me causing my legs to shake.

Vegeta turns his head towards me when Zarbon's name came over my lips and narrowed his eyes at me.

"If Zarbon haven't killed you yet, then there must be something he wants from you." Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

I wished I could do something more intelligent but I just gaped at him, having absolutely no ideaa of how to react at that statement. Like Zarbon could possibly want anything from me. I wasn't even from this world.

He finally got dressed and glanced at me like he was debating with himself what to do with me. I kind of hoped that he would not kill me. That would be bad. So when he finally looked like he was done thinking I was nervous at what he had decided to do with me.

"It would be for the best if I just kill you and then go get my Dragon Balls and get revenge over Kakarot." he said and came closer.

My heart shattered in a billion pieces at his decision and I wanted to laugh. If I twisted it a little it was kind of funny that I somehow manages to get myself into the universe of Dragon Ball, are found by Zarbon and Dodoria, gets kidnapped by the lizard-guy and meets my only true love _and_ know I will die by his hand and it hasn't even been one day.

I close my eyes and sighing in defeat. Even if I tried to fight back, it would be like a fly trying to fight an elephant. I wondered what would happen to me back home, when I got killed here? Would I just end up back home or would I die there too? Guess I would find out soon.

"But," Vegeta said and his breath tickled me on my ear and made me shudder - from what I don't know. "You are kind of fun, so killing you would be a waste."

I was so shocked that I gasped and opened my eyes in seconds. His face was inches from mine and I could feel his breath on my lips. That super speed was kind of scary. It only took me no more than four seconds to gasp and open my eyes and he still managed to have moved his head away and facing me with only inches between us.

Suddenly he smirked that arrogant smile I had seen so often on TV and in the manga, and moved away from me. Our bodies was still close, but not as close as before. I felt my cheeks burn once again.

"I guess I will have to let you live. Just to find out exactly how much fun you are. I will come for you when I have finished the others."

And with those final words, he was no longer in this weird room with the weird machines. I have no idea for how long I stood staring into nothing, my mind going over his final words, before my mind snapped back at me like a rubber ban. I gaped at the wall on the other side of the room, when I was finally able to think logically.

Had he just _flirted _with me?

I smacked my hand against my forehead. Vegeta, the coolest Saiyan ever existed, had just flirted with me, promising me to come and get my when he had fought Son Goku and the others, so I could have 'fun' with him - my mind wasn't in a state where it could think about something else than fun - and I had done absolutely _nothing _but just stand and stare at him with mouth open and wide eyes.

Why didn't I flirt back?

* * *

He hadn't been fighting as his master had commanded him to. He had, in fact, done the exact opposite. He had for the last four hours been hiding in a cave, thinking about none other than the girl. Now, he was close to going insane at the thought of the girl and it was tempting to just kill her and free himself for this mess inside his head. But he had a little voice inside his head telling him that killing her would only make it worse. But how could anything be worse than this?

Walking outside the cave he leaped into the air and took of in her direction. But what should he say when he saw her? He could tell her that he was nearby and therefore decided to drop in. No, that would sound stupid in more than one way. He could say that he came to check up on the Saiyan Prince? Yes, that could work. By the time he was standing outside the spaceship he was sweating nervously and had to take a deep breath to calm himself before going inside.

He wanted to laugh at himself for being like this. He was a general in Frieza's army, he was a prince and he was one of the strongest at Frieza's disposal. He had killed countless and had faced death more than once. So why was he nervous at the thought of seeing her again? She was a only a girl.

He suddenly recalled a memory of his father telling him something about his second mate, his stepmother. His father had told him about how he had met her. He had been on a trip to another planet to sign under a declaration of a lifelong peace treaty. His stepmother had been one of the servants in the castle and when he had seen her, he only thought of her. His father told him about the need to be near her all the time, the need to make her happy, to never leave her side. He had said that it could happen to everybody and if it ever happened to him, he had found the one thing in the universe that was more important than anything else.

"Just what I needed." Zarbon muttered to himself as he walked in.

At first he didn't notice anything else beside the girl who was sitting in the far corner and he wondered briefly if it had been a good idea to leave her here alone. He felt a little guilty as he walked over to the girl and kneeling down beside her, he saw her fast asleep. Her breathing was deep and even, her head leaned against the wall and her legs in front of her chest. Her black hair was like a waterfall around her head and shoulders. Her mouth was forming a small 'o' and he was tempted to lean down his head a little and brush his lips against hers. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go again. He shook his head clear from the temptation before it would overcloud his judgement. He stood up and turned to face the prince.

Only the prince wasn't there.

* * *

Stupid!

That was what he was. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did he say that when he left her? _Why_ did he let her _live_? Why hadn't he killed her? Vegeta felt the urge to slam his head against a wall or something else hard because of that mistake. He stopped in the air, his eyes widening a little. That was what it was. A mistake. Vegeta felt relived when he concluded that that was how things were and was soon back to flying.

But somewhere back in his head, Vegeta heard a little voice snort and claim that he was incredible thick headed. He ignored the voice and after a while it stopped its pestering and he could once again concentrate on his mission ahead.

* * *

"Where is he?" Zarbon asked the now awaken girl and tightened his grip around her wrists while staring furiously at her.

The girl whimpered and tried to pull away from him, but the strength she used wasn't even close to making him release her. Zarbon knew it wasn't fair that he was blaming her. He knew very well that she couldn't have helped the Saiyan to escape. He knew that it was impossible and that the Saiyan had freed himself. So why was he angry? Why was he so blinded with madness that he would hurt the girl?  
Zarbon didn't want to admit it, but it was because he knew how the prince was and what he was capable of. He was angry at the thought of the girl getting hurt. It scared him more than the whole universe. More than the wrath of Frieza.

"You're coming with me. It seems that it is the only way to keep you safe." Zarbon said and picked the girl up bridal style once again.

She didn't try to resist him this time. It seemed that she was too surprised to do anything beside just going with the flow. She looked up at him and her face was a mess with emotions.

"Why?" she finally asked after Zarbon had walked outside and they were up in the air.

He looked puzzled at the girl and stopped. He could feel the uneasiness of being this high up and of all that, just being still like they stood on the ground.

"I don't understand?" Zarbon said and his eyes landed on her lips when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Why are you doing all this? Why not just kill me?" she asked and he was surprised by the monotone voice.

She literally asked why she was still living and not lying somewhere as a rotting corpse. He thought that she would rather live, but maybe he was wrong?

"Because I want to." he answered and hoped it was enough for her to drop the other question.

But this female was a mystery he couldn't understand so why did he even hope?  
"That doesn't answer why you are not killing me. You are acting like one who's in love with somebody." she stated and he just glared blankly at her.

"In love?" he repeated and she nodded.

He sighed and hadn't noticed that they were still hanging in the air. He thought of what she had just said and wondered if that was what it was. It was nothing like the need of mating many of his race reached at some point in their lives. He would have known. He thought of his fathers words again and looked at her again. What was it the old man had called this again? He didn't recall the word for it and no matter how hard he tried to remember, he couldn't. But the light feeling in his stomach every time he looked at her was driving him crazy and he believed that was how one of his brothers had described how he felt when he saw a certain female. And he had been in love.

But Zarbon had never experienced the feeling you got when you was in love. And he had no idea of how to react. So when his eyes moved back to her slightly parted lips once again, he made up his mind and knew he had to do something if he wanted to know what this feeling was.

"I'm going to kiss you." he said and before she even had time to let the girl understand his words or he to change his mind, he leaned down his head and brushed his lips gently against hers. The girl let out a surprised sound but much to his surprise he felt her return his kiss. The feeling of her soft mouth on his was something he had never experienced before in his life. He felt his stomach flip over and the arousal he felt made him release her. This wasn't the time or place for something like this.

When he looked down at her, the mere sight of her red and slightly swollen lips, the blush on her cheeks and dark brown eyes dazed with lust, made him moan and he felt a tightening in his groins. He kissed her gently on her forehead and then looked at her with a new gentleness in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm in love."

* * *

Wow.

I just had a Dragon Ball-character confess to me. I mean, how many in the world is having a Dragon Ball-character confess to you? It's like having Orlando Bloom ringing on your door and ask you to marry him. It's impossible. Or it was. Until I was sucked into this alternate universe and actually had Zarbon confess to me. Who knows? Maybe when I go back home, Orlando Bloom rings on my door and asks me to marry him.

He was flying again and I had absolutely no idea of where we was going. Hell, I had no idea howw to react to this. I hadn't even been on a date in real life. Yes, it's embarrassing to admit that I'm sixteen and have never been in love. So how do you react when a lizard man, defiantly handsome in some eyes, say that he's in love with you?  
"I will land over there." Zarbon said and nodded in the direction of a cave entrance. "And I want you to hide until I tell you it's safe for you to come out. Okay?"

I nodded and he landed gracefully on the ground and shooed me inside. First I had no idea what was happening, but then I heard other voices. It seemed that we was in the middle of the fight. I recognized one of the other voices as Vegeta but the two others, one male and one female, I had no idea who they belonged to.

There was a series of loud noises that sounded like somebody was fighting. It was funny though. I knew everything that had happened and everything that would happen and still I felt like there was nothing I could do. How pathetic. But no matter what, Zarbon would die, he _had _to die since he was one of the bad guys. But that was before I got to know him. It's kind of easy to just conclude something about someone on your own, when you don't know them. The hard thing is, when everything you believed about another person seems to be wrong. I didn't want him to die. Kind of stupid to not want it, when I knew it would happen.

"If I do anything to prevent his death, will that mean that the entire story will change?" I mumbled to myself not sure of what to do.

"Who are you?"

I snapped my head up and saw a young girl and a short bald man standing in the entrance of the cave. Bulma and Krillin. I flinched and moved away in a attempt to get a little more distance between them and me. They were the good guys but still. A little distance is always healthy. But at least Krillin didn't get the hint as he followed my movements. So when I tried to step back to get away from them, he stepped forward and not allowing me the distance.

"I will ask you for the last time," Krillin said with a suspicious voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yukika. I'm not a danger to you." I said and hold up my hands towards them.

Krillin narrowed his eyes at me and I saw something like disbelief in his eyes. Like he thought I was lying.

"Don't even try to take the dragon ball." he said and finally stepped away from me.

I was about to say something when I heard yelling outside and suddenly Zarbon stood in front of me and picked me up. I felt like that was the only thing happening to me; Being picked up bridal style by handsome guys. Not that I would complain or anything. He completely ignored both Bulma and Krillinas he hurried outside and I saw Vegeta widening his eyes at the sight of me in Zarbon's arms.

"Yukika?" he asked and Zarbon's arm tightened around me.

"It's not safe for you here. I will take you to Frieza's ship and we will use two attack balls. We can go to a safe place where _nobody_ would ever find us." Zarbon said with a firm voice and turned his back on Vegeta, his comment defiantly meant for Vegeta as well.

But Vegeta made Zarbon turn as he attacked him. Releasing one of his arms and holding me close to him, he meet Vegeta's kick with a hand. Vegeta tried to hit Zarbon with a upper punch to his face, but again, Zarbon met his attack halfway and stopped it before it reached its target.

"You will not take her." Vegeta snarled and tried to grab my arm but again Zarbon was faster and moved me out of his range.

"I will protect her at all costs." Zarbon stated in cold voice towards Vegeta.

If it hadn't been because of the situation then I would have found it kind of funny that two Dragon Ball-characters fought over me. One of them had admitted that he was in love with me, the other merely wanted to have fun with me. I was big fan of one of them, but my love was something created by my mind of how I _wanted_ him to be and was not even close to how he actually _was_. The other had only been nice to me, minus the incident when he noticed Vegeta was gone, had admitted he was in love with me and would even go against his master's order just to keep me safe. I had to admit that Zarbon really made me feel like a special person.

And it had not even been a whole day yet.

* * *

No. He could not take her. He could not take her, because she was his. She may not knew it at that, but she was his woman. Vegeta hated the despair the thought of losing her brought forward inside of him. He looked at the other male and then he moved his gaze to the girl in his arms. She didn't belong there. She only belonged in his arms, his bed, his life.

Vegeta hated the feelings growing inside of him, hated them from the very first time he had laid eyes upon her. She had been so beautiful with her pale skin, her black her and her dark brown eyes. He said seen the love and devotion in her eyes and had grabbed the opportunity like a drowning man. Now, when her eyes met his, she hurriedly looked away and up at Zarbon. He could see that the love and devotion for him was slowly crumbling away and he knew he had to react fast. There was a possibility - a rather big one too - that the one thing he _needed_, would slip through his hands like water and he wasn't sure he was willing to let this mysterious girl go.

He tried to make him drop his guard but just as the last two times, he failed. He couldn't use his full strength since she was so frail and was afraid he would hurt her. Just a flick with his fingers would be enough to damage her severely, if not to kill her.

"Vegeta, a man like you would never understand how to treat somebody you love. Saiyan's does not sporty affection and you would only bring her pain and misery." Zarbon said quietly, giving him a short, apologetic bow with his head.

No matter how much Vegeta hated to admit it, he knew the other man was right and it only drove him to prove himself more worthy for her. He was trying his hardest, but with a strong and swift kick, he was send flying across the water and collided with the small mountain on the other side. When he finally came to his senses and got up, both Zarbon and Yukika was gone and the two earthlings was staring at him wide eyed.

He let out a frustrated animal-like growl that made the earthlings jump and seek cover and followed Zarbon towards Frieza's ship, determined to get back what he thought was his.

* * *

**Just a little note on the bottom. Think it's called A/N or something. **

**But the thing is, I quite like this side of Zarbon and I like the idea of Vegeta and Zarbon fighting each other to win a girl's love. Kind of cute if you ask me. xD**

**Besides from that, there is a reason to why Zarbon is atractted to Yukika the way he is and that too, will be clear later in the story. :-)**

**And Vegeta, being the awesome Saiyan he is, is like that because of being the awesome Saiyan he is. xD No better way to say it ... xD**


	3. Chapter III

**Hello sweeties, I'm back and with me a new chapter to They Love Me. **

**So this one is defiantly different than earlier chapters and I'm nervous about your respond to this one. I tried my best, but have never before described such a situation, so please be nice.**

**But before I say sayonara ...**

**Rosmund Chadwick: Your reviews made me smile and I actually sat down and finished the 3rd chapter. I was almost done but your reviews added fuel to the fire. I do plan on Vegeta to go all out on Zarbon at some point but you will have to wait patiently, because this chapter is about Yukika and Zarbon mostly besides a short appearing from Vegeta. But I hope you like it. xD**

**cp: Vegeta will not find Bulma right now as he is head over heels with Yukika in this story but I have something up my sleeve for those two too, so I hope you will keep reading it. :-)**

**And that is enough. As always I own nothing related to DBZ beside Yukika and I hope you will leave some reviews for me to read. xD**

* * *

I had no clue on what was going on. Yes, I had just admitted that it was kinda cool to have two Dragon Ball-characters fight for your love, but I had a feeling that somehow things had gone out of control and the outcome of this fight would be the end of one of the two males. And for some hilarious reason, I was still in the arms of Zarbon. I looked up at him and immediately remembered his bold declaration of him being in love with me. I looked away and hoped he would not notice my scarlet red cheeks.

"Your name is Yukika?" Zarbon asked and I looked confused up at him before I recognized my own name.

"Um, yeah, you didn't know?" I asked.

"You never told me and I forgot to ask you." he said with a look down at my face.

I sweatdropped. Damn, that was embarrassing for both of us. I felt so stupid that I hadn't enlightened him with that info. It was rather important, was it not?

"... Sorry ..." I mumbled and looked away from him.

We flew for a short time in complete silence which was starting to get awkward. It stretched uncomfortably and when I finally decided to break it, Zarbon's grip around me stiffened and he looked over his shoulder at some unseen pursuer. For a instant I felt my heart flutter nervously. What if it was Dodoria? Or worse, Frieza? But when Zarbon looked down at me and I met his gaze, I read the answer in his eyes.

It was Vegeta. I felt relieved but at the same time a little disappointed. I had the clear impression back at the fighting place, that Zarbon didn't even put _that _much strength behind his kick. I was disappointed that Vegeta, _the _Vegeta, was defeated that easy.

"He's annoyingly stubborn." Zarbon said through gritted teeth.

I had no idea if Vegeta would catch up with us or if he would be too late and give up but I had to admit that I was getting tired from all the things I had been through during this day. It _was _a little tiring to wake up in another universe, get kidnapped, being the almost killed, get kidnapped again, being dragged to a fight, being confessed to and get kidnapped again. No matter how exiting this was, it was killing me. My head felt heavy and I was sure that I would not be able to stand up if Zarbon put me down. Hell, I as pretty sure that I would not be awake for very long now, since my eyelids already felt heavy.

* * *

Pursue the guy who ran off with your woman, beat the crap out of the guy, take your woman in your arms and fly towards the sunset while sharing a loving kiss.

Yes, Vegeta had it all planned out, now he only needed to actually do it. Since he didn't have a backup plan, everything had to go as he imagined inside his head in order to succeed. But since the moment Raditz's defeat was clear, _nothing _had been going as he'd imagined it and since Vegeta wasn't really fond of planning everything down to the last detail instead of just doing it and ask later, he felt like this was his last chance to get her back. He had to do it right.

He had first planned of just attack the damn lizard but with the memory of his quick defeat still fresh in his mind, he decided that it would not be the best idea. The second thought he got was to just give up now but the thought was dismissed the second it popped up in his mind. The third one was to go to Frieza's ship and hide until they came and then surprise Zarbon with a swift and deadly attack. It was dangerous though to make Frieza's own ship a battlefield because of the chance that Frieza would discover Yukika and kill her on sight. He didn't want to risk it, but with everything else not even possible, it was the last thing to do.

Unless ...

Vegeta stopped and looked over his shoulder, biting his bottom lip and then decided to turn around and fly back. Once outside the cave, Vegeta called out to the eartlings inside. They approached him slowly and with wary and suspicious looks on their faces. He immediately noticed the new man and clenched his hands into fists. He hated how he had to ask for their help, but asking for _his _...

"I need your help." he gritted out through his teeth.

They all looked shocked at first but then their expressions turned into suspicion and anger. The girl's hand twitched like she wanted to slap him but didn't do it. He wanted to snicker but smashed the urge to the ground in order for them to help her.

"Why should we help you?" the girl and stepped closer to him but Kakarot's hand moved in front of her so she stopped.

Vegeta looked the other Saiyan in the eyes and hoped, no _begged_, for Kakarot to help him.

"Bulma is right. Why should we help you?" Kakarot asked him with a monotone voice that gave Vegeta no hint if they would help.

"Because I'm asking you." Vegeta growled and felt his chest clench with fear and pain at the thought of losing Yukika. He took a deep breath. "Look, I need your help because the only damn woman I _can't _live without are in another man's arm right now and if I don't get her back immediately, then she will be gone forever. I'm asking for your help in exchange for me to leave you and your precious Earth alone."

Kakarot looked at him with something like understanding. The girl named Bulma seemed to have relaxed a little and her piercing blue eyes hold a knowing look in them. The dwarf was still a little suspicious but he too had a understanding in his eyes like Kakarot.

"You're in love, Vegeta." Bulma exclaimed with a bubbling voice and clapped her hands together. excitedly. "But I can understand you. She was after all a very pretty girl and she seemed to be sweet too."

"_If _we help you, you will leave us alone and never bother us? You will not attack anything related to our planet and you will help us in our fight against Frieza?" Kakarot said and looked curiously at the other man.

Vegeta growled and narrowed his eyes at the other Saiyan in front of him. He had said nothing about him _helping _them against Frieza and was about to decline and just demand them to help him getting Yukika back but stopped himself from doing it and instead sent the other man a glare. He had to play along and be a nice guy and couldn't stop the feeling of them taking advantage of it. But then again, he would have done the same. Or not _completely _the same, he would most likely had said he _would_, but in the end kill them after they had helped him kill Frieza.

"Yes."

After the single word had slipped from his lips, he saw the answer in Kakarot's eyes and felt like a mountain was falling of his shoulders. He hated that he had to ask other's for help, especially since the time he had spent talking could have been used in getting his woman back from the stupid lizard, but in the end he was quite satisfied with the result. The funniest thing about all this, was that Vegeta actually intended to keep his promise of never having anything to do with anything related to Earth again.

"Do we have a deal then or what?" he growled becoming a little tense about the time he had used talking instead of rescuing Yukika.

Kakarot looked at his friends and his friends at him. If they helped him they would take a step away from the originally purpose, but if their help was the only thing required to get at least the proud Saiyan prince to stay away from Earth, then so be it.

He nodded and held his hand out towards Vegeta, who took it and sealed their deal. Vegeta only hold on as long as needed be and then turned to his new allies to plan out how to rescue his woman.

* * *

It was weird. He had sensed Vegeta's ki closing in on them a little more than thirty minutes ago and had expected the Saiyan to attack him again and get Yukika for himself. He hadn't actually thought that the Saiyan prince would give up and just leave her in his care. Maybe he had been wrong about the prince loving her. He pondered about this for a time being as he looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. He had seen how tired the poor girl was and much against his own will, he had searched for a cave to hide them in while they got some of their energy back.

His eyes roamed over the girl's sleeping form and tried to find out what it was about her that attracted him. She was not the kind of woman he normally went after. She had no exotic beauty about her, she was still growing and her dressing was a little boyish. She reminded him more of a tomboy rather than a feminist. The T-shirt she was wearing was defiantly to big for her and made her look like she had no breasts at all. Her jeans was a little posing and military-style but they couldn't hide her long, slim legs. She had her hair loose and the shiny black hair strands was soft and he felt tempted to bury his hands in it. The freckles splayed out across her cheeks and nose was hard to see if you didn't look at her close by. Her long, dark lashes was resting against her cheeks and her pink lips was forming a small 'o' like he had seen earlier in the spaceship. He could see two beauty spots, one just above the end of her left eyebrow and another under her right eye.

He stiffened a little when he felt the girl move in her sleep. She moved her leg over his, resting her hand just above his manhood and her head was resting on his chest, her breasts pressed against his side. He cursed under his breath when he felt a stiffening in his groins and wished that he had kept his armor on. When she rubbed herself against his sides in her sleep her almost groaned out loud of the sensation it caused in him.

How could a single girl turn his world upside down in less than one day. He knew he was in love with her, he even confessed to her but he couldn't understand how he had fallen in love with her in such a short time. He had always considered him incapable to love another being beside his father and mother and a few of his siblings, until this girls suddenly popped up and he fell in love with her.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his one free hand as the word his father told him finally decided to show up in his mind. He looked down at the girl, no _Yukika_, and felt his heart overflow with love.

They were destined mates.

* * *

I woke up slowly, the sleep still making my eyelids heavy and looked around to take in my surroundings. At the sight of the stony walls I knew I was once again in a cave, but I didn't remember going here. But then again, the only thing I remembered before waking up in this cave, was me falling asleep in Zarbon's arms while flying. At the thought of Zarbon I moved slightly in an attempt to get up so I could look for him but the arm around my waist holding me down made me look behind me.

Zarbon was lying on his side and his elbow holding his upper body up. His head was resting in his hand and he looked at me through half lowered eyelids and his golden stare was dark with something else than love that made me shiver but not of displeasure. His other arm had sneaked around my waist holding me firmly in place and his grip tightened slightly at the sight of me awaken.

He didn't do anything else than just look at me. I was overwhelmed of the need to feel his lips on mine like the time when he confessed to me. And I was confused at the feeling I got because I had always believe that it took time for real love to develop and still I felt love towards the man at my side. Not even Vegeta I claimed to be in love with, made me feel this way.

A little shy, I leaned forward and looked after something in his eyes that would give me permission to actually do what I wanted to do. When his eyes widened slightly at the feel of my lips on his, I smiled against his mouth and closed my eyes. I had no experience in kissing so I just tried to do what I saw people do in the romantic movies I loved so much. I felt insecure but then Zarbon slowly started to return my kiss and I felt his arm around my waist come up to cup my cheek. I was filled with a tingling feeling, starting in my stomach and spreading to the rest of my body. He deepened the kiss and I willingly followed him. He rolled us both over so I was lying on my back and he was hovering over me, supporting his body with his knees and elbows. His right hand boldly ran over my body, lifted the hem of my T-shirt up and over my head and then proceeded to caress my skin.

* * *

He deepened the kiss more and caressed her skin on her upper body with his right hand. He felt her shiver beneath him and let out small moans against his mouth. The urge to mate with her and make her his was strong and it was difficult to hold himself back, but he remembered her kiss, how shy and inexperienced it was and had realised she was a virgin. He had to take his time to make her feel relaxed and safe before taking her.

When he broke the kiss to take her hardened nipple in his mouth, she jerked and stiffened. He didn't stop though, just squeezed her arm reassuring with his right hand and rolled her nipple betweem his teeth, causing her to moan in pleasure and arch her back up towards him. He smiled even though she did not notice it and gently continued playing and teasing her sensitive flesh.

When he moved his mouth from her breast she let out a disappointed sound and he chuckled darkly. He returned to her mouth and let one of his hands caress the now sensitive skin on her flat abdomen and breasts. He wanted to make her first time as perfect as a first time could be, but good Lord he wanted her. He wanted her so bad that the only thing he could think of was her moans of pleasure as he thrust into her. But it had to stay inside his head for now.

"Zarbon ..." she moaned and let her hands roam under the hem of his shirt, touching his skin and scratching it with her long nails.

He groaned and moved his hands to her hips and unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her legs and off her. He moved his hands to the lining of her panties and was about to push them of off her too, but her small hands on his made him stop. When he looked her in the eyes he saw her fear and insecurity just behind the lust. He planted a soft reassuringly kiss on her lips.

"I know but please trust me. I want you so bad. I want you and me to be one. I want _us_ and I want our future together." he said with a soft loving voice.

She looked at him and he could see the fear and insecurity disappear as the seconds ticked by and when he finally felt her hands slowly move away and up to his shoulders to rest there. He saw only the lust in her eyes now together with something else he wanted more than her body, but didn't dare hope for. He wasn't even sure he saw it right, it could easily be something his brain imagined and wouldn't believe what he saw until he heard her say the words he longed to hear.

He pushed down her panties and she swiftly kicked them away and he himself moved the rest of his own cloth so they both were naked. When her soft creamy skin came in direct contact with his own he moaned and lowered himself so he could feel more of her skin. He kneaded her legs apart and moved his hand to touch her already wet centre between her thighs. She parted her legs more so he could touch her more freely and he let one of his fingers slip inside of her and groaned at the feeling of her hot and wet tightness. He slipped one more finger inside and had his thumb massaging her clit and increasing the pressure on it when he felt her release nearing.

Her walls clamped around his fingers tightly and her body shock as her climax washed over her and he watched her closely as she shut her eyes tight and a expression of pure ecstasy adorned her facial features. She gasped his name and her nails dug into his shoulders. When her body relaxed her eyes opened and he kissed the tip of her nose. Then he grabbed his member and positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slipped the tip inside. He looked down at her, her eyes suddenly big. He squeezed her shoulder and her nails dug into his shoulders as she nodded her a strong thrust he felt the barrier keeping them apart break and then he was inside.

Her cry of pain dragged him back to reality.

* * *

I knew it would hurt, but why did it have to hurt like this? It was a weird feeling to have him inside of me and a little uncomfortably but when he stilled so I could get used to him stretching me I wanted to kiss him. It was painful, yes, but at the same time arousing. Opening my eyes and looking up at him, I saw his eyes was tightly closed and a pained expression on his face.

"Am I hurting you?" I forced out and couldn't stop the small whimper following the words closely.

He opened his golden eyes and looked at me affectionately but still with a painful expression.

"You're asking _me _if you are hurting me?" he chuckled darkly.

I nodded.

"You're not hurting me, Yukika. You never can. But this is your first time and I want you to get used to the feeling of me inside of you and for the pain to stop before I keep going. But you're so damn _tight_ it is hard for me to be stilled. My desire for you is strong but I wont move until you feel ready." he said and gave me a small smile.

I didn't answer him and instead feeling after if it was still hurting. The pain was there, but it was nothing I couldn't live with and beside of that I felt another throbbing now than the pain. I moved a little and squeezed his shoulders and met his gaze when he looked at me to make sure it was okay. Apparently he found what he was looking for, because he started to pull himself out and the thrust into me again and I couldn't help but groan at the pleasure.

Slowly he put up his pace and our groans and moans filled the air around us. He lowered himself on one of his elbows so his forehead was resting on mine and his free hand grabbed my hip as his thrusts became stronger. A fine layer of sweat covered both of our skins and his long braid feel over one of his shoulders.

"You're so damn tight." he said through gritted teeth and I groaned as one of his thrusts hit a particular sensitive spot inside of me.

As he hear my pleasure filled groan he made sure to hit it every time and soon I felt the pleasure build up inside of me and knew that my release was close. I have no idea how he noticed how close I was to my climax, but when he moved his hand that had rested on my hip between our linked bodies and once again massaged my clit, I felt the waves of pleasure wash over me and I let out a cry of pleasure. I felt him thrust harder and knew his own release was close.

When he had emptied himself inside of me, he collapsed on top of my and breathed hard. I could feel his heart racing against my skin and when he slid down beside me, he pulled me close to him. I willingly let him pull me into his body and he only moved his arm around my waist when he reached for his cape and put it over our nude bodies.

I felt sleepy and knew that Zarbon was closed to fall asleep too. But I had something to say before he let sleep take over, so much against my body's will, I lifted myself up on my elbow and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. His golden eyes opened and meeting his gaze, I said the three words I knew he longed to hear.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter IV

**Hello once again sweeties.**

**Sorry for the long wait. The chaper has been done for awhile now but I have some funny computers. I don't know why, but when I upload new chapters from the laptop it's all messy when I edit it. So I have to write it on my laptop, open my mail, start a new one and copy/paste the chapter into the mail (I don't send it), save it in the mail, open the other computer I have, open my mail on that one, copy/paste once again into another writing program, save the chapter, open this site and copy/paste again to get it readable ...**

**Yeah, I have no idea why it's like that, but hey, as long as I get it posted here it's fine, right? ;-)**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**Rosmund Chadwick: I'm sorry, please don't be to sad. :-( I like Vegeta too, defiantly a Vegeta girl like you, but Zarbon just seemed to be so lonely my heart arched. :-( And don't worry, Vegeta wil get his revenge. :-O You have no idea how much I laughed at the last comment you wrote. Sweet Jesus, I can imagine how it looked like. XD XD XD I love that comment so much I laugh while I'm writing this right now so I have to delete and rewrite because I can't do it right. XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**cp: I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand your review last time (sorry :-() and that's why I answered it like that. But I get it now. And as I said last time, I have something special for those two. ;-D**

**WWingWisher: Ohh, but I can't reveal anything yet since it would take the edge of surprise but I just want soooooo much to spill everything! But I won't! :3 Hope you enjoy though. ;3**

**watergoddesskasey: Thank you. :3**

**And that was all for now, right? Well then, enjoy the little story please. :-D R&R.**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing. :-(**

* * *

It was all planned down to the last detail so now they only had to find Yukika and Zarbon, kill Zarbon and get Yukika. Kakarot's half-breed son had joined them and would help him too but only because his father asked him to do it. Vegeta could feel the boy glare holes through his body. He didn't know what the boy had against him.

"Do you know where the girl is?" Kakarot asked eyeing his son who clenched his fists and looked away from the rest of them.

"No. I'm surprised Zarbon knows how to disguise his ki but if we can find them before they reach Frieza's ship it would only be to our advantage." he said and looked around the ground below them in an attempt to locate the two others.

"But isn't the girl from Earth?" Bulma asked from her place in Kakarot's arms.

Vegeta eyed the Earth girl and felt something stir inside of him and nodded slowly. He squashed the weird feeling he didn't want to feel and once again his mind settled on Yukika. She was from Earth, he was sure of it, but something didn't really fit together. It was pretty clear that Kakarot and his friends had no idea who the girl was, so how did she end up on Namek of all places?

"Hey, dad, I can see two people down there." Kakarot's son yelled to the rest of the group and made everyone stop dead in their tracks and look down to where the boy was pointing his finger at.

And just as he said, Vegeta saw two persons come out from a cave and it didn't take him long to recognize both Yukika and Zarbon. He looked at the others and saw Kakarot nod and the two of them flew downwards to land at the ground right in front of them. He saw Yukika's eyes widen with something close to fear before she took a small step backwards so was standing behind Zarbon.

"I thought I told you that you will never make her happy?" Zarbon asked in a demanding voice and narrowed his eyes at the two unlikely allies.

"Yes, but I decided not to listen." Vegeta said and forced his eyes away from the young woman.

Something had changed between them. He couldn't tell what, but no matter what it was he felt like he had lost something. He pushed the feeling away and sent Kakarot a look before aiming for Zarbon's left side. When the green man moved to his right to avoid his kick, Kakarot punched upward and hit him clear in the stomach. Zarbon's eyes widened at the painful contact and were momentarily out of balance which Vegeta used for his advance. He heard Yukika scream but didn't bother to stop and see what it was that made her scream and instead he and Kakarot combined their attacks in which Zarbon had a difficult time to follow their movements and avoid.

He smiled at the satisfying feeling he got when he saw Zarbon get slower and slower. It wouldn't be hard to kill him this way.

* * *

I watched in horror as Zarbon was beaten again and again by both Vegeta and Goku and I was disgusted the way they were two against one. Okay, Zarbon wasn't a angel either, but they could at least stop and ask _me_ what _I_ wanted instead of just assuming they knew what I wanted.

"Hey Yukika." a voice sad in a low voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Bulma, Krillin and Gohan standing there. I looked at them with tears in my eyes and a frown on my face. Bulma walked over to me, closely followed by Krillin and Gohan as their eyes didn't leave the fight in front of them. The other girl grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from Zarbon. When she touched me, I stiffened and she literally dragged me away even though I tried to get her to let me go. Krillin and Gohan shooed Bulma out of their way and grabbed both my wrists as they too started to drag me away. I looked over my shoulder and saw a heavily injured Zarbon trying to protect himself.

"Zarbon." I shouted and regretted it immediately as he turned his head and looked at me and then was sent flying a few meters away.

He landed on his back and didn't move at first and my heart started to fall apart. So when he finally stood up, each of his movements stiff from pain, I felt so relieved I wanted to cry. He glanced at me before moving his look at the two Saiyan's in front of him.

"She will never be yours, Vegeta." Zarbon said with a half smile in his messed up face.

He coughed and blood was sent flying towards the ground. He staggered and I finally felt Krillin and Gohan release their holds on my wrists. I stepped forward and stumbled over the battlefield towards Zarbon. I saw Goku look at me with surprise, sadness and a rage I had no idea if it was directed towards me or not and I didn't care. I only saw Vegeta walk towards Zarbon with long steps. Zarbon met my tear filled eyes and gave me a small smile that made me feel like this was it. That it was a goodbye.

I screamed when Vegeta punched Zarbon in the stomach, making his hand go right through him. He coughed up more blood and his eyes slowly closed. He went limb and when Vegeta pulled his arm back, Zarbon fell to the ground and didn't move.

* * *

He had been victorious and yet he didn't feel like it. He had heard Yukika's scream, had seen her tears and yet he didn't stop. It was clear for him, now more than ever, that Yukika would never be his. He had seen it in her eyes before the fight when he had met her gaze. Before he had killed Zarbon he had seen the love the girl held towards him in her eyes. But now there was nothing and it scared him shitless. Her dark eyes were no longer filled with the same spark as before. He had seen it, had even _felt _the change the second he had killed Zarbon.

Yukika was in front of him now. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across his face. When he slowly turned his head towards her again, he saw the raw hate in those beautiful eyes. He had longed for her to look at him like he was the only one for her but now it was too late.

"You monster." she spat with a cold, hard and hateful voice.

He was the cause of this,he was the cause of her being like this. Why didn't he stop? Why did he kill Zarbon? He loved Yukika, right? Then wasn't he supposed to make sure _she _was happy even if it meant they couldn't be together? He had realized what had changed only moments after he had looked away from Yukika and to Zarbon. When he had said that she would never be his, it had been too much and he had killed him in a fit of rage.

Vegeta had no idea what to do or how to face her. He didn't know what to say either. Not that anything he could say would help. He backed away from the eyes of his former allies and the tear filled eyes of the girl he loved and leaped into the air and flew away from them.

He heard Yukika's sorrow as she wept and even though he was far away, it was the only sound he actually heard.

* * *

It had stopped hurting and the tears had stopped a long time ago. I don't know how long I had been here, sitting with Zarbon's head in my lap and stroking his green hair with shaking hands. It felt like years had gone by and when I planted a soft kiss on his bloody forehead and stood up, my whole body was feeling numb. I could see Bulma, Krillin and Goku standing a little away from me while they kept an eye on me, but I didn't care. All I could think of was the death of Zarbon.

I started walking. I don't know why or where I was going, I just needed to get away. I needed to get away from Zarbon's body, to put some distance between me and the life that was no longer there. He was gone and as soon as I started thinking of that again, my sight became blurred. I didn't stop walking and fell a couple of times, before I fell again and didn't get up. I didn't _want_ to get up, I didn't _want_ to live without Zarbon.

How could I?

How long did I lay on the ground? It was starting to get a little cold and any sane person would get up and move around to get the warmth back in the body but in my depressed state I didn't care if I was freezing or nor. I heard voices calling my name but didn't answer. The place I was laying was in shadows so I guessed I had found a cave or something. For all that I cared it could have been Hell and still it wouldn't matter.

* * *

It pained him to breathe and his whole body was in pain. He tried to figure out why it was hurting and after a few seconds had passed his memory came flashing in front of his in small bits. He felt a saddening in his chest were his heart was by the thought of his death and the now impossible dream of being together with Yukika.

He stood up with a little difficulty and looked around. He was standing in a meadow with a few willows and flowers in the colour red, blue and purple. He didn't know why he was there but maybe this was where the dead went.

"Hello." a voice said behind him and he swirled around, ready to defend or attack depending on the opponent.

He didn't know what he had expected but he defiantly didn't expect a old wrinkled man standing there peacefully with a walking cane in his right hand. The smile he sent Zarbon made his eyes almost disappear in a sea of wrinkles. His hair was grey and thin but still he emitted a strong aura.

"Finally we meet, Zarbon. I have been wanting to meet you for a time now, you know." the old man said and reached his hand towards Zarbon.

Zarbon looked down at the hand unsure of what to do and decided to ignore the hand. He sent the man a look that he knew always made his subordinates tremble in fear from him and he was sure it would be the same with this old man. But it seemed that the stare didn't have the wanted effect on him. He merely chuckled and let his hand fall to his side.

"A little rude, you are. But if you make Yukika happy then I will not complain." he said and turned his back on Zarbon to walk away from him.

"Yukika? You know Yukika?" he asked and made the man stop.

"Of course I do, she's my greatgreatgreat-grandchild." he answered and chuckled with a low voice. "She's resembling so much of my beloved wife, Himawari."

"But aren't you supposed to be dead?" Zarbon asked and looked at the old man with worry.

Maybe he was going senile?

"I am dead but I'm not dead." the old man said and the answer didn't help Zarbon much about finding out where he was, who the old man was and why he was there.

"Who are you?" Zarbon asked and looked at the old man.

"I am Yoshiteru. I am Yukika's protector and closest ally. I am her friend in times when she need it." the old man said and his voice was beaming with strength.

"Then why am I here? I'm dead? And why are you here?"

"You are here because your body is supposed dead and I am here to help you get back to your body. As for your question why you are here, this meadow resembles where my wife and I lived, where our children was born and grew up." Yoshiteru answered with a nostalgic voice. "It resembles our home and it is the place where I feel closest to my now deceased wife."

"So ... I'm not dead?" Zarbon asked the confusion evident in his voice.

"You are dead." Yoshiteru said and the old man smiled.

"But you just said that I was supposed dead? Doesn't that mean I'm _not_ dead?" he said and looked at the old man.

"Everyone from where you come from, believes you to be dead. Yukika is quite depressed right now and that arrogant prince is feeling guilty for the first time in his life and is going on a rampage in a village on the north side of the planet. Vegeta _killed_ you but I managed to retrieve your soul before you ended up in the waiting line for either Hell or Heaven and I will give you a second chance for life, so you once again can return to Yukika's side." Yoshiteru said and reached down into one of his pockets.

He took something up and walked over to Zarbon and motioned for him to reach out his hand. Slowly Zarbon did as the old man wanted but stayed alerted if the old man decided to suddenly attack him. Yoshiteru gave him a thin golden bracelet with three pearls in it. He frowned and looked confused at the old man in front of him.

"It's for Yukika. It was my wife's who passed it down to our daughter who then passed it down to her daughter. But since my grandchild there have been no baby girls born in our family and only female's related to us by blood can have it. Yukika are next in line for it." Yoshiteru smiled and nodded at Zarbon.

He then raised his crane and reached out for Zarbon but stopped inches away from his chest, right over his heart.

"Oh, and be a sweet boy and give a message to Yukika from me, will ya? When her choice has been made, there is no returning." Yoshiteru said and smiled before he gently touched Zarbon's chest with his crane.

At first nothing really happened but then Zarbon felt a pain so horrible, he wanted to scream in agony. But being the proud warrior he was, he bit his lips hard to keep him from doing so. Flashing light so bright his eyes hurt, appeared in his vision and made him squeeze his eyes shut. He felt like he was being tortured before everything suddenly stopped as sudden as i had appeared. His lungs was screaming for oxygen which made him open his mouth and gasp sharply for the air his body demanded.

He heard gasps and opened his eyes. Hovering over him was Kakarot and his two earthling friends. He was back.


End file.
